Let's Be Lost
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: The members of the Sirius arrive at a mysterious island to find treasure. What will happen to Amy and Russell when they are separated from everyone else, and become lost?
1. Chapter 1

It had all started about three days ago. They had stopped in Moldor to gather some much needed supplies. Amy, who had been living on the Sirius for about a year at that point, had assigned herself the task of keeping a strict inventory of the ship's supplies. An unfortunate run of the flu had spread on board the previous week, and took up most of their medical supplies. Amy had suggested to Eduardo that they stop in the nearest port and make sure they stocked back up on their supplies, to which he had agreed.

While everyone else went about to gather up supplies, Captain had once again snuck off to the local bar. While there, some of the locals had told him some wild tales of a treasure on an island called Staplings. The story goes that some natives that once lived there had abandoned the island due to mysterious activity, but they had left all of the treasure of their people behind, and that no one had been able to find it. Once they all had returned to the ship, Captain told everyone the tales he had heard.

"Captain, no offense, but don't you think we could make better use of our time than following some old legends a bunch of drunkards babbled on about?" Nathan had said.

"I agree with Nathan. Shouldn't we continue heading east like we had previously planned?" Thomas chimed in shyly. They all had planned on retreating to Candor, an island that was well known for its luxurious beaches and beautiful weather. The crew had looked forward to spending some much needed vacation time there.

"I know, but as you all know, this treasure could help us a lot right now." Their funds were rather low lately, and they all knew that they could use the extra money. With a collective sigh, they all had agreed to go. Luckily, Staplings was only a two day voyage from Moldor, and with the high winds they'd been getting lately, it likely wouldn't even take that long.

Captain slapped Eduardo and Russell on the shoulder, as they looked rather disgruntled by the whole thing, and laughed. "I promise that as soon as we collect the treasure, we will go to Candor!"

The crew had gone about setting the sails and such, while Amy quietly made her way to the supply room. Taking out the slip of paper she used to account for inventory, she made a quick check of the supplies and tallied them up on her sheet. They had gotten enough supplies to last them for at least another month, but after this excursion, she made a note to see if she could encourage Eduardo to make another supply stop before they went to Candor. She blew a loose string of hair out of her face and tucked the slip of paper back in its place.

Not wanting to be a hassle to the guys, Amy wandered to the back of the ship. She leaned against the railing, watching the horizon begin to set behind them. She sighed as the cool breeze hit her face, closed her eyes and enjoyed listening to the sound of the waves splashing up against the ship.

"What are you doing?" A voice inquired of her, close to her ear. She jumped in surprise and grabbed the railing, afraid that she'd stumble forward. She threw a glare over her shoulder at Russell, who looked rather amused at her reaction. He laughed and crossed his arms, leaning back on the railing next to her.

"Jesus Russell." She shook her head at him, but couldn't help but smile slightly.

Russell laughed again. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

She shoved his shoulder playfully, and looked back out at the horizon. They had been dating for several months at that point, and it seemed to be a special hobby of his to surprise her in such a way. His favorite was to scare her at night when it was dark, so she was grateful he did it when it was light outside this time.

"Well, I guess our vacation will have to be put on hold for a little while."

"I guess so. Sucks though, I was looking forward to seeing you in a bikini." He sighed and shrugged as he eyed Amy. It took a second for his words to hit her, and when they did, her face visibly flushed and she shoved him playfully again.

"Very funny." She muttered.

He chuckled. "Doesn't matter as long as I get to spend some time with you."

He leaned in towards her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. His lips were warm against hers, and even though they'd probably kissed a thousand times by now, it still made her heart flutter as if it were the first time.

Russell had changed a lot in the past couple of months since they had gotten together. He had matured considerably, and his childish outbursts that he had been known for had practically disappeared. While he still teased her mercilessly, he had grown up quite a bit. During that time, he'd also grown stronger, having put a lot of his pent up energy into training. His dedication to training showed off in his newly toned physique.

She rested her forehead against his. "Well hopefully we can find this treasure easily."

"Come on, how hard can it be?"

She smiled and pressed another quick kiss to his lips, then separated from him. She held her hand out to him. "Come on, I think I heard Nathan call out about dinner." Russell took her hand and walked with her back towards the deck.

Several short days later, they had finally arrived at the island. The sun had disappeared behind a large batch of clouds, and hadn't been seen the past few days, and Amy silently hoped that it wouldn't rain on them. The crew stood out on the deck as Captain made his way towards them.

"Alright boys, Amy here was kind enough to make up some maps of the island for us. Good job Amy." Captain patted her head and rustled her hair. During the past few days, Amy had spent her time in the ship's library researching the island, and had drawn up some rough maps for everyone. There was very little information on the island itself, so she'd had to improvise with what she had. She'd based most of it off of some larger maps Eduardo had lent to her, and the rest she gathered from what information she could find. The island itself wasn't very large, about a fourth of the size of a place such as Candor, but it was inhabited by large forests, which would make it an easy place to get lost on.

"I suggest," Captain continued after he was satisfied with her disordered hair, "that we split up into teams, and meet back on the beach on this side of the island to report any findings."

"I'll go with Amy." Russell inserted quickly before the rest of the men could say anything. Looking rather disappointed, the rest of the crew quickly paired off with one another. Eduardo had anchored the ship and they all climbed into their two smaller boats.

Christopher laughed, as they lowered the boats into the water. "Russell always gets to pair with Amy."

"Yeah, it's not fair. We never get any time with her." Nathan teased.

"Well yeah," Russell said, "I wouldn't leave her to you wolves for nothing." Amy giggled quietly as they rowed towards the beach.

Once they safely reached the shore, they pulled the boats up onto the sand.

"Alright, Nathan, Captain, and I will go this way." Eduardo stated as the two of them started walking away on the beach along the coast.

Christopher shrugged. "Well Thomas and I will go this way. Good luck you two." The two walked in the opposite direction and made their way through some of the brush.

Russell looked at Amy and smiled. "This'll be fun." She smiled back at him, and the two of them walked directly into the forest in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

"We passed this tree earlier." Amy stated as she and Russell made their way through the forest. It had been at least a couple of hours since they had last been on the beach with everyone. Despite having made a map, configuring their way through the dense forests that seemed to lie thickly over the island had them turned around in almost no time.

Russell looked back at the tree she was indicating, rolled his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath. "Great, we've been walking in circles."

Amy pulled the map out again and tried to see if she find where they were again. "According to this, we should try heading west if we want to go back to the beach, and east if we want to continue looking."

"We've been following that stupid map of yours for hours and still seemed to be lost. I vote we shuck the map and head this way." Russell sighed and nodded his head forward.

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Stupid map of mine?"

"Yes, stupid map of yours. Face it, the map sucks and we're lost now. I vote we head in this direction and just head back to shore, I'm sure the guys are already back by now."

"First off, my map is not stupid. Second, you've barely even looked at the map. You've spent the entire time we've been walking around here leading us in the direction you thought was right, despite what I suggested, and _I_ suggest we walk in this direction back to shore."

"I'm not going in that direction, I'm sure it's this way, the sun is setting over in that direction, which means we should go the opposite way," he pointed in the direction he had a moment ago, "and go this way."

"Well I'm not going that way because we're going to end up right back here where we started, and it's going to get dark soon."

Russell let out a frustrated groan and rubbed his neck. "God you are so stubborn!"

Amy threw her hands up. "Must mean I've been around you too long."

She walked forward and grabbed one of the swords Russell had tucked away, and pulled it out. She then turned promptly on her heel and started walking in the direction she had indicated.

"Where do you think you're going with my sword?" He shouted towards her back.

"I'm heading to the beach, and I'm taking this sword for protection. Don't like it? Tough. I'll see you whenever you finally come crawling back to the beach."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" She shouted back over her shoulder.

She knew how stubborn he was when he had his mind set, so she stomped angrily forward. It didn't seem like he followed after her, as the sound of his voice shouting after her eventually died down. At that point she didn't really care, he was a grown man, let him make his own stupid mistakes. If he didn't want to listen to her, and stay lost in the forest that was his own problem.

After stomping for quite some time, she pulled her map back out and navigated where she was. It couldn't be far now, and if she was correct, which she was almost certain she was, the beach would be right through the thicket of bushes in front of her. She couldn't help but grin when she could hear the sound of the waves splashing up against the shore in front of her. Squeezing her way through the bushes, trying not to scratch herself, she finally stepped out onto the sand. Placing a hand on her hip, she stuck her tongue out in the direction of the forest, and walked down towards the shoreline.

No one was back yet, and the ship was still anchored down, so she assumed everyone was either still exploring, or they were heading back to the shore. She tossed the sword lightly into the sand, and sat down next to it, lying back against the warm sand.

She'd just wait there until everyone got back, no point in going back and getting lost again. Russell would find his way eventually, and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he finally did make it back and she was here waiting for him. Stupid map indeed. She felt a slight twinge of guilt for having left him behind, but it wasn't exactly as if he had come running after her either.

Squishing her toes into the sand, she tucked the map back into her pocket as she closed her eyes. The sun was peeking out from behind some of the dark clouds, and it warmed the sand around her. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves pounding against the sand.

She laid there in the sand for a while, and when the sun disappeared back into the clouds, she slowly sat back up. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she stretched her back languidly and looked around. Still no one to be seen.

She looked down at Russell's sword lying next to her, and picked it up to wipe some of the sand and dirt that had gotten on it. Russell would likely kill her if anything happened to one of his precious sword, and even with her being cross with him at the moment, she didn't want to take the chance of getting into another argument with him about his stupid sword. She was brushing the last bit of dirt on it when she heard the sound of voices in the distance. Knowing it was probably some of the guys coming back, she continued on with cleaning the sword, using her shirt sleeve to help.

As the voices neared her, she realized that she didn't recognize any of the voices. Come to think of it, she couldn't even recognize the language in which the voices were speaking. She instantly turned around to see a large group of men coming towards her. They reminded her of some of the natives she had seen when the Sirius had visited another island out west, as they were all fairly tanned and wore very minimal clothing. She stood to her feet and held the sword in her hand. Captain had said that the natives had abandoned this island a while back, who were these people?

She stood her ground as they neared; she thought that they might be there to help her, seeing as she was technically sitting on the beach alone. Their facial expressions were stern, but they didn't appear to be threatening. One of the men shouted something at her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

When one of the men in the middle of the group pulled out a bow and arrow though, she realized that they weren't there to help, and began running back towards the forest. She ducked her head and shouted as she heard an arrow hit one of the trees not too far away from her head. Even with a sword to protect her, she knew she was greatly outnumbered. And while Russell had taught her how to fight, she was still learning and was fairly certain a group of that size would easily overpower her.

She shoved her way through the forest as she heard the group of men chasing after her. Bringing the sword up as she ran, she cut a mass of branches hanging from a tree in front of her, and heard as they crashed down on a few of the men behind her. Reaching for the map, she discovered to her horror that it was no longer there. It had probably come out of her pocket as she had been lying on the beach. She cursed to herself as she dodged trees, the sounds of footsteps and angry shouts echoing behind her. The sound of another arrow hitting a tree near her caused her to shout again, trying her best to duck and dodge. Running blind, she let her feet carry her as made her way deeper into the forest.

She came across a steep hill, and stumbled clumsily as she ran. The sounds of the men behind her had begun to fade slowly as she ran, but she didn't dare stop. As she turned her head back to see where all of the men were, her feet tangled with one another, causing her to trip. She fell to the ground, and rolled and tumbled down to the bottom of the hill. Slamming down into the hard ground, she looked around for the sword, as she had dropped it when she tripped. She scanned around to see that it had landed several feet away, and she scrambled to her feet to retrieve it.

As she gathered it in her hands, one of the men finally caught up with her, and went to use a spear against her. She lifted the sword up and swung it against the spear, slicing it in half. As he stumbled back, Amy quickly turned about and started running again. It didn't take long for the man to recover, as he tackled her from behind, causing the both of them to fall to the ground, and the sword to fly out of her hands.

She struggled against the man as the two shuffled around on the ground, one trying to pin the other. He was significantly stronger than she was, and she knew that despite her best efforts, it wouldn't take him very long to pin her to the ground. She yanked her arm out of his hand and sent a punch in the face. He reeled, grabbing his nose as she crawled away from him as she tried to get up and run back towards her sword, but the man recovered faster than she had planned, and had already jumped up.

He kicked her hard in the stomach as she crawled, sending her flying in the other direction. She gasped for air, and grabbed her stomach in pain as she heard him pick her sword up and walk back towards her. She choked for air as he stood over her. Using her other hand, she attempted to crawl away from him, but found the pain in her abdomen too great, and collapsed. She closed her eyes as she heard him lift the sword up above his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy squeezed her eyes shut as the man loomed over her with the sword. She went to curl herself up when she heard a loud slashing noise, followed by a loud grunt, and a rush of wind over her. Her eyes shot open as she looked over to see the man spinning to the ground, grabbing at his side. She swallowed thickly as she looked up to see Russell standing over her, panting as he held his sword up.

"Russell." She croaked as the man leapt back up to his feet, holding his now bleeding side. He shouted at Russell, though Amy still couldn't understand what he was saying, and held the sword up.

Russell stepped over Amy, closer toward the man. "That's my sword." He stated before springing forward to attack. The two shuffled about as they fought, and Russell's extra training had seemed to improve his fighting technique as he dodged the native's attacks. The other man, however, was quick on his feet, being quite smaller than Russell, and dodged some of Russell's attacks. Russell swung his sword out and missed the man's head by inches, cutting a branch on the tree behind him clean off.

Amy scanned about to see if the native had dropped any weapons when Russell had first appeared, but did not see any. The man seemed to know the area well, and used it to his advantage as he used a tree to spin about and cause Russell to trip and fall. Amy inched her way towards a patch branches she had seen, having noticed a rather large branch that had been cut down by Russell's sword. The man held Russell's sword up towards his throat menacingly, speaking again in his own native language. Amy quickly grabbed the branch and stood, ignoring the pain in her abdomen. She then slammed the branch against the back of the native's neck, effectively knocking him unconscious. He dropped the sword and crumbled to the ground.

Russell looked up at Amy and grinned. He quickly gathered both of his swords and grabbed Amy's hand, dragging her behind him as they rushed away from the unconscious man, deeper into the woods. Once he was satisfied with the distance between them, Russell slowed down and released Amy's wrist. Amy bent over and folded her arms in front of her stomach.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She said. She leaned back against one of the trees, and slid down the trunk of a tree to the ground, all while tentatively holding her abdomen.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Concern suddenly filling his face, he kneeled down next to her.

"I was on the beach waiting for everyone, and this group of guys came up. Natives I presume."

"Natives? But Captain said that they'd abandoned this place years ago."

"Well I guess he was wrong," she laughed, "where have you been?"

"You were right," he admitted shyly, "I got lost, and was trying to find my way back to the beach when I heard you shouting."

She smiled. "Thanks for the help."

"You ok?" He asked as he assisted her to stand up back up.

"Yeah, he landed a pretty good kick to the guts so it's a little sore. Probably just bruised."

Russell clenched his fists and muttered a curse. "It's a good thing he's unconscious."

"Russell I'm fine. But it is starting to get dark; we ought to find some place to stay for the night. No point in trying to find the beach right now."

"What about your map? We could find our way back with that."

"I dropped it somewhere on the beach as I was running." She pouted as she started to slowly walk forward. While it wasn't as bad as earlier, the pain in her stomach still throbbed as she took another step. Whoever that guy was had excellent aim. Russell walked in front of her and kneeled in front of her, his back facing her.

"Come on, get on. I think I know a good place for us to stay for a while."

"Russell I'm really ok. I can walk."

Russell looked over his shoulder and smiled gently at her. "Wasn't a request. Get on."

She sighed, but obliged and climbed onto his back. He lifted her up and began walking. The sky had gotten considerably darker, and Amy could feel water droplets on her face, as a crack of thunder sounded in the distance. She wrapped her arms around Russell's neck and leaned her check into his shoulder as it started to rain around them.

Russell continued to walk slowly through the forest. It didn't take too long before they arrived where Russell had indicated earlier. A section out of the bottom of a large hill had been dug out, presumably by some of the natives, and was complete with places to sit and a fire pit. It wasn't too spacious, but it was enough for them to stay for a while, and out of the rain.

Russell let Amy off as they entered the shelter, and she sat down next to the small fire pit. There were already a few twigs inside, and Amy looked up at some larger sticks nearby.

She held out her hand to Russell, who stood next to the sticks. "Hand those to me, could you?"

"What for?"

"Well, I thought about starting us a fire so we don't get cold in here." Russell bent down, picked the sticks up, and gently handed them to her. She took them from him, and started rubbing them together over the smaller twigs. When she was younger, and living in Yamato, her father had taken her camping several times, and had taught her how to start a fire, which she was appreciative for now as a spark landed on the twigs. The flame grew and Amy reached over to a pile of other twigs that were stacked nearby, and threw them on top.

Russell sat down the ground next to her, and warmed his hands. "Well today has just been a blast."

Amy laughed and rubbed her hands together in front of the flames. "Better than vacation."

Russell reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. Amy blushed and looked at the flames in the fire pit as he started to ring it out away from the flames. Amy shivered as she listened to the rain and the clap of thunder in the distance.

"There were others." She said.

"Others?"

"Yeah, at least five or six other men with that one. I think I lost most of them in the forest, but not long likely."

Russell pulled his shirt back over his head. "Well, we'll stay here until the rain stops, and then we'll go out and look for everyone else. I don't know about you, but this treasure of Captain's is starting to be less appealing to me by the minute."

"Sounds like a plan to me." She replied as she shivered again.

Russell held out his hand. "Hand me your shirt and I'll ring out the water for you. You'll get sick if you stay like that for too long."

Upon seeing her face turn an even darker shade of red, Russell laughed and grinned at her. "Oh grow up would ya? Not like I haven't seen it before anyway."

Rolling her eyes, and knowing there really wasn't any reason for her to be embarrassed, she tugged the soaking shirt over her head and handed it to him. She folded her arms across her chest and faced the fire as he started to ring her shirt out. Water dripped down her face, and she decided to make her hands useful as she brought her hair around and started to ring it out.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Russell said, keeping his gaze set forward.

"Hm?"

"I said I'm sorry about earlier. I was kind of an ass to you."

She laughed. "You were an ass. But it's ok, I was an ass too."

"I was worried about you." Russell said, almost so quietly as for her not to hear, but she did.

Continuing to ring her hair out, she smiled. "Yeah, I was worried about you too."

"I shouldn't have let you wander off."

"Well I shouldn't have stormed off like a child, so don't worry about it."

Russell squeezed out the last bit of water he could from her shirt, and handed it to her. She took it from him and graciously tugged the drier shirt over her head. Despite having a drier shirt, she shivered again, and Russell patted the ground in front of him. She didn't object as she scooted closer to him and sat in front of him. His arms enveloped around her, tugging her against his warm body. She leaned back against his chest, letting his warmth wrap around her. She snuggled closer into him, sighing contently. They sat together for a long while, neither really needing to say anything to the other. It had been a while since they'd had some real alone time, and Amy was content just being with Russell in this way, given the circumstances.

His fingers stroked her upper arm gently as they sat quietly, listening to the sounds of the thunderstorm and the fire crackling in front of them. She would never confess to it, but it was gentle caresses such as this that set her skin on fire the most. His fingers felt tender, loving, against her skin. He had always refrained from touching her too much in front of the guys. She knew he didn't want them to harass the two of them, but she loved it when they did get the chance to be alone. Although not the ideal situation for them to be alone in, she enjoyed the moment.

"How's your stomach feeling?" Russell asked gently.

"Better. Doesn't really hurt anymore."

"Good." He tenderly kissed her shoulder. Amy shivered again, but not because she was cold. Amy turned her head to look back at Russell, his soft eyes gleaming at her in the dark. With the light of the fire illuminating his face, he smirked at her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly to his. The fingers that had been stroking her arms moved up to cup her chin as Russell deepened the kiss.

She let out a little sigh in delight as Russell lightly nibbled on her lower lip. His lips were warm against hers, and the sensation of him kissing her sent goose bumps down her arms. A crack of thunder startled the two of them as they broke the kiss. They looked at each other and laughed. Russell pecked her on the lips, and then pressed a kiss against her nose. She leaned her head back against his shoulder again, smiling blissfully.

"You can sleep for a while if you'd like," he whispered, "I'll keep watch."

She shook her head. "No, I'm alright thanks. I'm not really that tired."

She could feel Russell stifle a yawn against her neck. "But you seem pretty tired Russell. You go ahead and get some sleep first. We can take turns watching out."

"I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes, no more than a few minutes." He said sleepily. It didn't take long for her to feel his breathing deepen as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun began to peak through the clouds as morning came. Amy yawned and stretched tenderly as Russell continued to doze peacefully. They had taken turns sleeping and keeping watch throughout the night, although she was pretty sure Russell had tried to let her sleep more than himself. On her last turn, she let him sleep for as long as she could, no longer feeling the need to sleep any more herself. The fire continued to crackle in front of her, warming the two of them. Russell's arms were still wrapped around Amy, and she almost didn't want to wake him, in fear of losing the delectable warmth and content she felt with him holding her. She knew however that the two of them needed to begin searching for the others, and pouted as she softly removed Russell's arms from around her. Russell stirred slightly at the movement, but made no move to wake up. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek tenderly, and saw the corners of his mouth tug into a smile, but he still didn't move. She giggled as she gently shook his shoulder.

"Time to get up sleepy head." She cooed as Russell's eyes slowly fluttered open. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked at her with sleepy eyes and stretched tentatively.

"Time to go?" He asked.

"I think it would be a good idea if we did, yes."

"Alright," he replied with a yawn and smiled at her, "stay here, I'm going to go outside and check to see if anyone is watching us."

Russell placed a light kiss to her forehead as he exited the shelter. Amy kicked the fire out and waited for Russell to return. Her stomach didn't hurt any more at that point, although she kept to herself that there was a noticeably large bruise spreading across her abdomen. Russell ambled back and told her that it was safe for them to leave. He helped her stand up, and the two started to make their way through the forest in search of the others. Russell had stated that if the native's had found her, it was possible that they had found them too, and that they needed to find the group as fast as they could, so they could leave the island just as fast.

The air smelled crisp from the rain, and for the first time Amy could hear the sound of birds chirping around them. Had it been a different time and a different situation, Amy thought that the island would have been a nice place to explore. However, she highly doubted that she'd ever take the time to return to this place after they finally left.

"Do we even have any idea where to start?" Amy asked as they trudged up a hill.

"Not particularly. Since we don't have your map, we're flying blind right now. I do remember, when I did see your map, that somewhere towards the middle of the island was a river and a decently large waterfall, so if I know that that would likely be the first place they go, seeing as how none of us brought any water along with us."

Amy rubbed her throat thinking about water. "Yeah, I could go for some right now."

Russell turned and extended his hand out towards her as they walked up the hill. "Well when we get there, we'll be able to drink as much water as we can. Could use some myself."

The sound of a gunshot echoed out in the distance, Russell and Amy immediately looked in the direction of the shot. The grip Russell had on Amy's hand tightened.

"That sounded like Eduardo's gun." Amy didn't hesitate as she began to run towards the sound of the shot. She yanked Russell along with her, and it didn't take long for Russell to catch up pace with her and surpass her, dragging her behind him. Amy started to hear the sound of water rushing, and she knew that Russell had likely been right about the group heading to the river.

They made it through a clearing in the forest, slowly to a stop, panting as they looked out in front of them. The river lay before them, snaking its way through the landscape down to where the waterfall presumably was further down. On the river shore, Eduardo and Nathan stood back-to-back as a group of men attacked them. Christopher and Thomas were further down the riverbed, fighting off the natives. Russell released Amy's hand and unsheathed the swords from his side.

He glanced at Amy. "Stay behind me." She nodded her head in understanding as they rushed to their friend's aide. Russell slashed at an opponent running to attack Eduardo, who had been trying to reload his pistol.

"Where have you guys been?" Russell asked as he fought the opponent.

Eduardo fired another shot. "I could ask you two the same question."

"We've been looking for you guys."

Nathan used his sickle and chain to take down another man. "They took Captain."

"What?!"

"They attacked us some time yesterday and took Captain, to wherever their village is on this god forsaken island, as their prisoner."

"Jesus how many of these people are on this island?"

Eduardo fired a shot that took out an opponent behind Russell. "I don't know, but I vote we find Captain and get the hell out of here."

"Sounds like the best plan I've heard in weeks." Natives swarmed around the ground, easily outnumbering them one hundred to one. Amy looked on as the crew stood their ground, wondering how many of the natives actually still lived on this island.

Christopher kicked a man hard enough to send him spinning off into the river. "I can't understand most of what they're saying. Their language sounds like a combination of several, but I can make out some of what they're saying. And they're _not_ happy about us being here."

Thomas laughed in the distance. "I think we could have figured that one out even with the language difference."

Amy looked over at Nathan, who was up against a man who had managed to push him back towards the edge of the land in front of the river. Amy ran forward as the man kicked out, and sent Nathan stumbling backwards towards the river. He couldn't maintain his balance and fell backwards into the river.

"Nathan!" Amy cried as she leapt forward and grabbed his hand, using her other hand to grab a hold of some rocks to steady them, anchoring them down. The current was strong, and it took all of her might to hold onto Nathan. He sputtered as the current attempted to rip him away, but he held onto her hand with the same desperation as she had. She tried to pull him back towards land, but found that she wasn't quite strong enough to do it alone.

The man who knocked Nathan into the river loomed over Amy, about to kick her into the river along with him. Thomas, who had been nearby, crashed into the man. The two tussled on the ground for a moment before Thomas threw a punch into his face, knocking him unconscious. He immediately ran over to Amy and threw himself to the ground next to her, reaching his hand out. "Nathan, grab my hand with your other hand!"

Nathan nodded as water whirled around him, and lifted his other hand up and reached towards Thomas, who grabbed it quickly. Amy and Thomas then swiftly pulled Nathan out of the river, and drug him onto the ground. Nathan coughed and hacked as Amy patted his back. Thomas nodded to Amy, and ran back to attack some men around Christopher.

Nathan looked up at Amy and smiled briefly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Nathan reached over and grabbed his sickle that had landed nearby, and stood back up. He glanced down at her and patted her head before charging towards the group of men near Russell and Eduardo. Amy stood up, feeling rather useless as the crew defended them.

A cold hand snaked around her neck and clamped over her mouth. Amy screamed in surprise and kicked out, fighting against the man now holding her. She struggled against him until she felt a cold, sharp object being pressed against her throat. The man shouted out something, causing the large group of men to stop their attacks on the crew.

The crew stood in surprise, continuing their fighting stance as they looked out amongst the natives surrounding them. Amy screamed again against her capture's hand, causing him to tighten his hold on her. She felt the object prick against her skin.

Russell glanced over at her, a combination of anger and fear on his face, as he charged his way towards her, but Thomas held him back. The man shouted out at the crew as Amy locked eyes with Russell. He struggled against Thomas's hold, but Nathan walked to them and held Russell's shoulder, shaking his head and whispering something in his ear. Russell ceased struggling, his fists clenched at his sides. Christopher stood there next to Russell, knotting his brows together as he tried to understand what the man was saying.

"He… he's saying something about using Captain for some sort of ceremony…"

"What?" Eduardo asked hoarsely.

"I can't make out what he's saying about it, it's just some sort of ceremony I think."

"What else is he saying?" Nathan asked. Christopher continued to listen, licking his lips nervously.

"He wants them to take us out to our ship to leave."

"He wants us to just leave? Without Captain?"

"It appears so. Wait, he's saying something else."

Christopher suddenly looked at Amy. "They want to keep her."

"What the hell for?" Russell demanded, grabbing Christopher's arm with an edge to his voice. Christopher's eyes shifted to the ground as he swallowed thickly. His expression appeared grave as he looked back up at Russell.

"There… there aren't many… women on this island." Christopher stated simply. Amy felt the man smell her hair and laugh as his group began to laugh with him. She shivered and sobbed against his hand. Russell launched himself forward again, but was held back by some of the native's who had surrounded them. He struggled against their hold as they started shoving the crew in the other direction.

"Amy! I will come for you, you understand?" Russel yelled back at her. She nodded her head as a tear fell down her cheek, watching as they slowly disappeared in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

The few men that had stayed behind followed as they took Amy into the forest. The surrounded her, and shoved her along when she wasn't walking fast enough. Her head hung down, watching her feet gravely. She hoped Russell and the others were alright.

It took a while, but they eventually reached a small village, that she assumed is where they all lived. Given how many men she had seen earlier, it took her by no surprise to see that the village was pretty decently large. Smalls huts were sprinkled around the area, no real organization to where they were.

The man that had held her earlier, pushed her in the direction of one particular hut, and she reluctantly walked inside. She squeezed her eyes shut as she entered the small hut, and heard the door behind her click shut. She stood incredibly still for a moment, waiting for the man to grab her again. After a moment or two, she realized that he hadn't followed her inside, but she knew that he would return eventually.

Breathing a momentary sigh of relief, she hesitantly opened her eyes. In front of her, on the floor leaned up against the wall, was Captain. She ran to him and lifted his head up, which had been hanging down as if he were asleep.

"Captain?" She exclaimed, patting him gently on the cheek. His eyes flew open instantly, a wild look about his eyes. It took him a moment to recognize her face, and when he did his eyes softened and the corners of his mouth tugged slightly into a half-smile.

"Hey kid. The hell are you doing here?"

She scanned over him for wounds, but only saw a few bruises and scratches. "I could ask you the same thing."

"They jumped us when we were walking around. Knocked me unconscious while I wasn't paying attention and brought me here."

"Are you alright?"

He snorted. "I'm alright, for now that is. I don't really understand the language that they're speaking, but I know enough of whatever combination of languages this one is, to catch bits and pieces."

"What are they saying?"

"Oh, they worship some sort of god here, and they want to sacrifice me to it. Some sort of nonsense like that." Morgan shrugged his shoulders casually as if he were talking about spilling his drink.

"Sacrifice you?"

Morgan pulled himself forward and sat up straight against the wall, it was then that Amy saw the ropes tied around his wrists. "Yeah, they saw the badges and stuff on my coat and thought that I was some sort of important official, which I guess they thought would make a great sacrifice."

"Christopher said that they were talking about some sort of ceremony, I guess that was what they were talking about."

"Probably, but that's not even the worse part."

"I would think being picked as a sacrifice would be the worst part."

"Well it's not, they took my hat." Morgan pouted, sticking out his bottom lip like that of a small child. Despite herself, Amy couldn't help but laugh. She covered her mouth with her hand to quiet the sound.

Captain smiled at that. "Not to change the subject or anything, but you never answered my question. What exactly are you doing here?"

"Russell and I were attacked by some of these men and so we decided to try to find everyone, which we did, but they outnumbered us. Took me as hostage and the rest of them took the crew back to the ship. Don't want them here to interfere, I suppose." She replied calmly as she took the corner of her shirt and licked at it, then taking the wet cloth and rubbing it against some of the dried blood on Morgan's face.

"Are they alright?" He asked as Amy continued to wipe at his face.

"They're alright, or last I saw them anyway. All I know right now is that we have to get out of here."

"Agreed, but how?"

She sighed as she finished wiping Captain's face. "I'm not sure yet, I'm thinking about it now. Most of the men in the village went to escort the crew back to the ship, which means that they're only a couple of them around here. We just need to figure out how to get out of here and back to the ship. Screw sitting here."

"Yeah, screw the treasure. I just want to get the hell out of here now."

"First we have get you out of that rope, turn around." Amy indicated the ropes binding his wrists. Morgan nodded and turned about, and Amy set about to untie his wrists. Luckily it wasn't a complex binding, so it only took her mere minutes to untangle him from the ropes. He rubbed his wrists delicately as Amy tip-toed to the door, and pressed her ear against it.

"What are you doing?"

She pressed her finger to her mouth to indicate his silence. "I'm trying to see if I can hear if anyone is outside or not." She whispered. She couldn't hear any voices or noises nearby, so she sank down to her knees, and peered underneath the crack of the door. Although the crack wasn't very large, she could see that no one was standing in front of the door.

"It doesn't look like there is anyone standing outside. Although I doubt that there's no one out front somewhere, they're not going to just leave us completely alone."

Morgan stood to his feet and placed his hands on his hips. "There's no floor here, just ground, perhaps we can find a way to tunnel our way through?"

"There's nothing in here we could use to dig, and the ground is too hard for us to use our hands. No, one of us is going to have to create a diversion while the other goes for help."

"I'll do it."

Amy shook her head. "No, I'll do it."

"I'm not going to just leave you here, I'll do it."

"Captain, you are a lot stronger and bigger than I am. If something were to go wrong, they'd have a harder time catching you than they would me. Now, I'm going to go outside and create some kind of distraction, and when I do, you're going to run. Understand?"

"No, I don't think it's a good idea for me to leave you here. No." Morgan folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"We don't have much of a choice. I'll be fine here, really. You're faster than me as well, so you'll find everyone much quicker than I would."

"I still think that I should stay here, I don't like leaving you here."

She sighed impatiently and put her hands on her hips. "This isn't an argument anymore. I'll make a distraction, and you get the hell out of here. Got it?"

Morgan glared at her for several long moments before sighing heavily, cracking a sideways smile at her. "You really are Russell's girl… Alright, but don't do anything too brash while I'm gone, you hear me?"

"I won't. I'm going to go outside and start running and screaming, and when I do, you sneak out and run." Amy walked towards the door and cracked it open. There was still no one that she could see around it, so she looked back at Morgan and nodded.

He sighed and walked over by her to ruffle her hair. "Be careful." Amy smiled at him and crept outside. Amy spotted a group of men that were gathered further down the village. She inched her way away from the hut, looking back at Morgan, who was peering through the crack in the door.

Taking a deep breath in, Amy broke out into a sprint and began screaming, running in the opposite direction of the men. She flailed her arms in the air as she ran as to draw more attention to herself. They spun around and immediately chased after her. She kept a fairly slow pace, and it didn't take very long for them to catch up to her. As one of the men grabbed her arm and began screaming at her, she saw Captain sprinting into the forest. She cracked as smile as the man continued to scream at her. She didn't care, as long as Morgan was able to get away.

Noticing her smile, the man reached up and slapped her hard across the face. Her cheek burned and she began to see stars as he drug her back to the hut, practically throwing her inside. He slammed the door shut, leaving her lying on the hard ground. She sat up and gently rubbed her cheek as the sounds of the men shouting outside the hut told her that they realized Morgan was gone. Crossing her legs, she leaned back against the wall. The only thing she could do now was to wait and hope for the best. She saw the shadow of someone standing outside the hut and knew that they were likely guarding her now, so she wouldn't be able to escape now even if she wanted to.

She sat there for what felt like hours. The sun had set, and it began to grow darker. With no lights around her, Amy sat in the dark, all the while worrying about the crew, and hoping that Morgan had been able to make it back. Her thoughts drifted to Russell, and how painstakingly worried she was for him. It had broken her heart to see the men taking Russell away from her, and she just hoped that he was safe at least. She knew that he was plenty well able to take care of himself, and he was a strong man, but the concern wouldn't subside.

The door clicked open and the man from before walked inside, closing the door behind him. While it was much darker outside, she could still make out his face as he neared her, although had he been any further away, he'd just be a dark shadow in the distance. Her heart dropped to her stomach as the man menacingly made his way towards her. She scooted back further into the wall as he stood over her, but there was nowhere for her to go. He grabbed her wrist and jerked her forward, pulling a rope out from under his clothing. He turned her around and yanked her arms behind her back. The rope irritated her skin as he tied it roughly around her wrists. Spinning her back around, he shoved her down to the ground. She screamed as he wrapped his hand around her throat and climbed on top of her.

As he began to fondle her chest, she kicked against him in hopes of knocking him off. She thrashed under him, kicking, biting, whatever she could think of to get him off of her. But he was much stronger than she was, and she found her efforts useless against him. He squeezed her throat and lifted her head up, only to smash it down against the ground. Her head throbbed painfully, stars returning to her vision.

She screamed again as he tugged at her clothing, in attempts to loosen it. The man ripped her shirt open partially and continued fondling her, loosening some of his clothing as well in the process. She squeezed her eyes shut as he painfully grabbed her, bruising her skin. She wished she were anywhere but there, tears falling down her face. Her vision narrowed and her ears began ringing as she willed herself to just fall unconscious. Maybe then she wouldn't feel anything.

She felt the man slump down against her, unmoving. While confused as to his sudden inactive state, she kept her eyes closed, not wanting to know what he was about to do. The weight of him was then suddenly then lifted off of her completely, and the hand that he had had wrapped around her throat disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Opening her eyes, she looked over to see a figure crouching over the man, slamming his fists into the man's face. She was too stunned to move, and instead watched as the figure pummeled the man's face, who was still motionless on the ground. Amy quickly sat up and gathered her torn clothing, pressing what was left of her shirt to her exposed body, and scooted back up against the wall, as far away as she could.

She could hear the sound of flesh slamming into skin and bone and painful grunts, and was too terrified to move. The figure stood up, looking down at the man, who was now completely motionless on the ground. The figure slammed his foot into the man's side, sending him rolling to the other side of the hut. The figure then stopped and looked in her direction, Amy whimpered as the figure ran to her side.

As the figure neared her face, and suddenly recognizing the face, she cried. Russell dropped to his knees next to her. He gathered her into his arms, crushing her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder, relief slamming into her.

"Amy, oh Amy baby I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He whispered hoarsely as he let go of her just briefly enough to look at her tear-stained face. He rubbed the bruise on her cheek tenderly with his thumb, and she winced. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her face desperately. Planting quick and gently kisses to wherever he could on her face; her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, her nose. He shook as he hugged her back to his chest, Amy clenching a chunk of his shirt in her hand, holding him to her.

After several long moments of holding each other, Russell pulled back from her. He pulled his coat off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She graciously accepted it, snuggling it against her exposed skin.

"We need to go." He whispered to her as he touched her face again with his hand.

Amy finally found her voice, and spoke shakily. "Where is… where is everyone else?"

"They're keeping the larger group of natives away from here long enough for me to come get you."

"How?"

"Well, they sorely underestimated our abilities. They led us back to shore and were telling us to leave when we attacked them again. They weren't prepared for that, so we were able to get away from them. We decided to make a large distraction that lead away the natives left, and men that were still in the village too. The only one left was… well that guy…"

Russell helped Amy to stand and gently lead her towards the door, where he peaked through the crack in the door. Holding her behind him, he quietly opened the door and directed her away from the village swiftly. They rushed into the forest, Russell pulling her along behind him as they ran.

"Captain… did Captain…?"

"He's ok honey. He found us and told me how to get here."

"Where are we going?"

"To the ship. Thomas, Captain, and Christopher dug up some traps around the island while Nathan and Eduardo ran them around in circles, and then into the traps."

"Dug up traps?"

"Yeah, like they dug large holes around the island and covered them up, so when they ran over them, they get caught inside."

"But we're going to the ship?"

"The traps won't hold them for long, so the guys are probably already back at the ship by now so we have to hurry."

They crashed out of the forest and Amy felt sand beneath her feet, the ocean in front of her. She'd never been happier to see the ocean again in her life than she was at that moment. A single raft remained on the shore, waiting on them. The two of them pulled the raft towards the water, holding it steady in the current. Amy could see lights on the ship, and could make out Thomas in the lookout spot, pointing in their direction.

The man from the came stumbling through the forest behind them. He launched himself towards Russell, a spear raised up in his hand. Russell quickly unsheathed his swords and clashed against the man's spear.

"Get in the raft!" Russell shouted at Amy as he sliced his swords skillfully in the air. Hesitantly, Amy nodded and crawled into the raft, grabbing the oar and placed it down into the water until it touched the ground, using it to keep the raft in place.

Russell knocked the man down to his knees and used the butt of his sword to hit the back of his neck, effectively knocking him unconscious. As the sounds of native's shouts neared them, Russell ran out into the water and crawled into the raft with Amy. He grabbed the oars and started rowing as quickly as he could. Amy offered to help him, but he refuted and told her to watch to see if any of the natives tried to come after them.

Russell paddled quickly towards the ship as some of the men rushed onto shore next to their comrade, screaming at them from the safe distance of the shore. A few of them waded through the water towards them, but stopped when the water was too deep. Amy breathed a sigh of relief as she held Russell's coat to her. Once to the ship, Russell helped Amy on deck and was immediately rushed by the entire crew.

Thomas attacked her in a hug. "We're glad you guys are safe."

Nathan patted her back and smiled. "Yeah, we're glad you're alright."

Morgan stepped through the group as Thomas released her. He smiled down at her and pulled her into an awkward half-hug. "Not that I ever doubted it, but you are a true member of the Sirius."

She smiled weakly up at him as Russell stepped forward and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "That's because she's my girl. And my girl's a badass." Russell's statement earned a chorus of whistles and barks of approval. Amy laughed wetly as Russell wrapped his arm around her, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

He looked over at Eduardo, who had gone back to the wheel. "I think we could use a vacation."

Everyone laughed and Eduardo nodded. "I couldn't agree more. I'll set our course for Candor."


	7. Chapter 7

Several days later, Amy awoke in her bed. Russell was nowhere to be seen, so she assumed he was on deck working with the rest of the crew. Stretching languidly, she sat up in the bed and yawned heavily. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood, walking over to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror at her reflection for a few moments. Most of the bruises that had been on her body had significantly reduced. Russell had taken special care with her to help her heal, and had even held her all during the first night when they returned, when she couldn't help but cry.

The crew had set sail for Candor, and Amy knew that they would likely reach the island at some point that day. She gathered herself and headed for the deck to see if there was anything that needed to be done.

The deck was quiet, much quieter than usual. Amy stood awkwardly as she noticed that there was no one around. Eduardo wasn't at the wheel, Thomas wasn't in his lookout spot. She quickly peaked into the kitchen and found that Nathan wasn't there either. She stuck her head in Christopher's office and didn't find him their either. She scratched her head as she headed towards the back of the ship. She could see the shape of an island in the distance, and assumed that they had indeed reached Candor.

Russell was standing at the railing, his back facing her as he waved down towards the water. Amy took a tentative step forward, raising her eyebrow curiously. She went and stood next to him, peering over the back of the ship to see what he was waving at. Russell noticed her presence smiled at her as she stood next to him. In the water were the rafts, filled with the crew as they paddled to shore.

"Good morning." Russell said as he turned to look at Amy.

"Morning. Where are they going?"

"They're going to enjoy themselves on shore for the day."

"So they just left us here?"

"I told them to."

Amy placed a hand on her hip. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to spend the day with you. Alone."

Amy grinned. "Alone huh?"

Russell pulled her into his arms. "Yeah. Alone. I needed to talk to you about some stuff."

"Ok. Like what?"

"Amy, this whole thing that happened back on that island got me to thinking, you know?"

"About what?"

He rubbed his finger gently across her cheek. "I just realized how precious you are to me, and that if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I don't want to lose you."

Amy cupped his face in her hands, placing a kiss to his nose. "You won't. I don't plan on going anywhere."

Russell smiled and removed her hands from his face. "That's exactly what I plan on." Before Amy could ask what he was doing, he went to remove something from his pocket, but dropped it. He bent down to pick it up, and kneeled on one knee in front of her. Russell picked up the object he dropped, and held it in front of her, a small box. When he opened it to reveal a small diamond ring, Amy covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes filled with tears.

"I got this a while ago, and I've just been too afraid to ask you, but I'm not afraid anymore. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Amy giggled wetly as she nodded, unable to form the words that her heart desperately wanted to scream. Russell beamed as he took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He gathered her in his arms and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips against his, giggling in between kisses.

"Before I marry you though, I need you to do something for me." Amy said once she was able to speak again.

"Anything."

She pressed her lips against his again, an awoken hunger lingering in her kiss. "I need you to take me downstairs, and make love to me."

Russell grinned mischievously as he scooped her up in his arms. "I think I can accommodate that." He carried her across the deck as she placed kisses against his neck. They entered their room, and Russell gently tossed her onto the bed. She laughed as she bounced on the bed as Russell closed the door behind him.

Amy stood back up and walked to him, a gleam in her eyes. He grabbed her and pressed her up against the wall. He kissed her passionately, pressing himself against her. Her tongue traced the edges of his lips, earning her a groan from Russell.

Clumsily, Amy reached down and began tugging Russell's shirt from his pants, blushing as she yanked it over his head. He obliged, lifting his arms to allow her to remove his shirt. He kissed her lips again before kissing his way down to her throat. He found the sensitive spot on her neck that caused her eyes to roll to the back of her head as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. His kisses felt like fire against her skin, and she loved it. Her nails dug into his back as he softly nipped the area.

He reached down and tugged at her shirt and lifted it up and over her head. She hadn't had the presence of mind that morning to put on her bra, as she stood bare-chested in front of Russell. He smiled appreciatively and took one of the mounds in his hand, rubbing it gently as his lips returned to hers. His finger teased her nipple as his mouth teased hers. She pressed herself fully into his hand.

He removed his lips from her and led her over to the bed, pushing her gently back onto the bed. She cried out again as his mouth took one of her breasts into his mouth, and gently rubbing the other with his hand. She grabbed at the sheets as his tongue circled over her flesh. She wanted more, she needed more.

She pushed him away from her long enough for her to grab desperately at his trousers as she blindly went to remove them. Russell assisted her in removing them as his hard member sprang from the clothing. It had been a while since the last time they'd made love, and she purred in appreciation as she took his long, hard member in her hand. Russell sucked at his teeth as she gently touched him, rubbing the tip with her finger.

With a groan, he pushed her back onto the bed and lifted her hips to remove her bottoms. Amy laughed as he ripped the last of her clothing away. Skin pressed against skin, Russell's lips returned to hers as he kissed her. Amy opened her mouth against his, inviting his tongue into hers. She felt him smile against her as his tongue entered her mouth, rubbing his tongue against hers. Her mind went hazing as his tongue mimicked the act that she desperately wanted them to do.

Russell parted her legs with his knee as he placed himself between her. He rubbed himself against her entrance. He grinned roguishly at her as he continued to torture her. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as her body pleaded for the sweet torture to end.

"Please, Russell." She begged. Russell didn't have the strength, nor the desire, to resist her. They both moaned as he slid into her, filling her to the hilt. He pressed his forehead against hers as he slowly began to thrust into her. With each thrust, Amy could feel a spark of pleasure and cried out with each thrust.

They both panted desperately as Russell increased the pace. Amy threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling herself inch closer and closer to her peak. Russell grabbed her hips and dug his fingers into her skin as the friction between the two increased. At the sound of Russell groaning her name, she felt herself as she flew over her peak, exploding into a thousand peaks. She couldn't help as she screamed out Russell's name, the pleasure overwhelming her. Russell felt her muscle's clench around him, and he took found his release, crying out against her neck.

He throbbed inside of her as he remained over her, trying to catch his breath. Amy panted underneath him, lying in the aftermath of her release. After a moment, Russell removed himself from her and lied down next to her. He reached over and pulled her over him, so that she was lying on his chest. As their bodies began to calm, Russell began tracing up and down the line of her back with his finger.

"That," she said, "why don't we do that more often?"

Russell chuckled, the vibration of it echoing in his chest against Amy's ear. "I have no idea. I vote we do it more often. Like, a _lot_ more often."

Amy kissed his chest and propped her head up, grinning devilishly at him. "Then how about we start with that right now." Amy giggled as Russell rolled them back over, kissing her again.

Much later that afternoon, Amy watched as Russell slept peacefully. She tucked some of the hair in his face behind his ear. They had spent the whole day making love, and she sighed contentedly. Looking at him, she knew she had everything she had ever wanted in front of her. Her life was better than she had ever dreamed it would be, and she was only getting started. Being Russell's wife was definitely going to be an interesting adventure.


End file.
